Superman (IGAUA)
Superman is a playable character in Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized. He was one of the original six characters to be revealed, alongside Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Killer Frost, and Bane. He is a Power User. He is voiced by George Newbern. Events of Injustice Injustice Comic Story Mode S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Gameplay Super Move Superman freezes his opponent before walking over to them, grabbing their wrist, and then blasts heat vision onto them, melting the ice. He keeps his hold on their wrist before spinning around and throwing them into space. He flies up and knocks them back down to Earth. Character Trait Superman's suit begins irradiating Yellow Sun energy, making him stronger. Intro/Outro *Intro: Clark Kent is typing at the Daily Planet when he hears something. He stands up, takes off his glasses and rips his shirt open, revealing the Superman insignia. Superman is then seen flying into the stage. *Outro: Superman triumphantly flies into space, and hovers in front of the sun, regaining his power. Alternates Regime *Intro: Three Regime soldiers are pointing their guns at the opponent. One of them fires, but Superman appears in front of the bullet and says "I'm handling this." *Outro: Superman walks over the opponent and says "Kneel Before Me". As the opponent kneels, the Regime soldiers return and aim their guns at the opponent. Flaming C *Intro: Conan is seen hosting his show when he hears something. He then mirrors Superman's regular intro, and flies into the arena. *Outro: Flaming C flies back to his show and continues hosting it in costume. Character Ending "Although Batman and his loyal Insurgents fought well, Superman prevailed in the end. Batman was dead, and the Insurgents imprisoned. When peace had been re ensued, Superman grew tired of ruling over Paradise. Eventually, he had his forces develop an Alternate Reality gateway so that he could find an alternate version of Lois. The certain Lois he chose however, was married to her version of Superman, who became angry. He then led the Justice League into Superman's reality, and successfully destroyed the Regime. Superman was finally sent to the Phantom Zone where he belongs." Trivia *Superman is one of the only characters who has multiple intros varying by costume. *If his trait is in use, Superman's super move does the third most amount of damage, after Doomsday and Martian Manhunter. *Superman's descent into madness after Lois' death, is similar to what happened to the Justice League in the Justice League episode A Better World. *George Newbern has previously portrayed Superman in Superman: the Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Superman/Shazam: the Return of Black Adam, Superman vs the Elite, and Static Shock. Alternate Costumes *Regime: Superman's Regime costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *Godfall: Superman's Godfall costume is unlocked by completing all of his S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *Kryptonians: Superman's Superman Blue costume is part of the "Krptonians" DLC Pack. *Smallville: Superman's Smallville costume is part of the "Smallville" DLC Pack. *Flaming C: Conan O'Brien's Flaming C costume comes with the Power Girl compatibility pack. *Amalgam: Superman's Super-Soldier costume is part of the "Amalgam" DLC Pack. *Watchmen: Dr. Manhattan is part of the "Watchmen" DLC Pack. *Infinite Crisis: Superman's Superboy-Prime costume is part of the "Infinite Crisis" DLC Pack. *Comics: Superman's classic costume is part of the "Comics" DLC Pack. *Red Son: Superman's Red Son skin is part of the Red Son pre-order bonus. *Blackest Night: Superman's Black Lantern costume is part of the Blackest Night pre-order bonus *Crime Syndicate: Superman's Ultraman costume is part of the Crime Syndicate pre-order bonus *New 52: Superman's New 52 costume is part of the Collector's and Battle Edition Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Artemized Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by George Newbern